Bleach: Legacy
by ZachMercurious
Summary: Sequel to Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's. With the threat ended and Akihiko's Clan restored, how will the new Captain cope with his new existence? How will Ichigo and Rukia deal with their new relationship? Rated M for language and possible conduct later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After going back, reading reviews and just generally looking into my previous story, I decided to go through with this. People really enjoyed Akihiko (Yay! xD) and you all seemed to enjoy Ichigo and Rukia, as well as all the other characters. I decided that I will write this to be the OFFICIAL sequel to Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's. I feel Bleach: Hollowed may have been too large a step forward in time, and as such this will focus primarily on Akihiko and his building of relationships, and how they progress, as well as some snippets on Ichigo and Rukia! Okay, done rambling now….please, enjoy:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, but I do claim rights to Akihiko. Though, at this point, he's still single ladies!**

**DISCLAIMER II: Go back and read Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's before reading this, or you will be totally lost.**

**Bleach: Legacy**

**Chapter 1: Re-Establishment**

* * *

><p>Akihiko Nakamura awoke with a groan as a stream of bright light invaded his room. Truthfully, it had been there for sometime—the sun had a tendency of that—but it had finally driven the new Captain from his alcohol induced sleep. He lazily opened his emerald eyes, squinting immediately and letting out another groan, before voicing his displeasure.<p>

"Who in the name of the King made the sun so _bright!_"

There was no response, of course, and the new Captain draped his arm over his eyes. His mind was still trying to process everything that had happened the night prior. He remembered his "trial" and how he had been formally accepted back into the Seireitei as a seated Captain…and he remembered saying goodbye to Kurosaki and Rukia…

He frowned at this. Even though he and Rukia had talked, and settled what could have been so much more, he was…loathe letting her go like that. There wouldn't be another one like her, he knew. Assertive, petite, beautiful, and just genuinely interesting…again, he referred to her as his little 'spitfire'.

Letting out a sigh, he let the arm drop off his face. He squinted at the sun and then stared at the ceiling. After they had left there was a massive party—not just for his new Division, but for the entirety of Seireitei. He and Kurosaki had helped avert another crisis…well, he had found it out. Kurosaki was the one to put it to rest, of course. Aki found himself grinning at that. He would always be his rival, and he may have beaten him in matters concerning a certain Kuchiki princess, but Aki would find a way to eventually beat him.

Somehow.

The party had been…well, awesome. He had hung around with all the Captains who had attended. All of them were familiar faces, of course. He had seen them growing up, and even as he made his way through the ranks. He was even considered for Captainship before that damned incident.

Jushiro Ukitake was there—and of course Shunsui Kyoraku as well. Both of them had been Captains for as long as Akihiko could remember. Unohana was there as well, though she didn't partake in the drinking—and she had stated she would only be there for medicinal purpose. Apparently parties got out of a hand whenever the 11th was around—which they were in abundance.

Zaraki Kenpaichi was there as well, and while he wasn't trying to pressure him to fight (apparently he had a tendency to do that with the new Captains) Aki felt like he was being sized up. Akihiko was a big guy, but he certainly didn't want to clash swords with that man any time soon. Anybody that was as scarred as he was certainly wasn't someone Aki wanted to get into a fight with. If he was still standing, with that many scars, he had probably killed that many more men.

A grin came to Akihiko at this point, and he remembered Byakuya Kuchiki had been there as well. While the uptight noble didn't drink, Aki could have _swore_ he had seen a smile on his face at least once that night. He'd have to tease the man later.

Tohsiro Hitsugaya was there, as well as his already drunk Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Toshiro was a likable enough kid, wise and mature beyond his years—but Aki supposed when dealing with a Lieutenant like his, he'd have to be. He was reserved, and didn't drink—Rangiku was quick to point out he was 'under age'—but he and Aki had talked for a good couple of hours, and the new Captain felt he could make friends easily with the man.

At this, his thoughts drifted to the many females present—and he grinned again.

His own Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, wasn't that bad looking…he'd admit. She was plain, but she was cute and dutiful…he'd admit she had very wifely qualities, but he wasn't about to just run in and propose to her. She seemed attracted to him, or at least he felt so…but he merely wrote it off. It'd be an avenue he could walk down later.

There was the beauty from the 8th, too. Nanao Ise. Akihiko had found her particularly interesting, but after seeing her and Shunsui interact, he decided she was taken. Toshiro's Lieutenant was just too..bold for Akihiko's liking. He liked women who could take charge, but Rangiku just screamed 'I'm comfortable in nothing' and it slightly took him off guard. He wasn't sure if this was a façade or if she really was just _that _outgoing.

The rest of it got hazy, and Akihiko wasn't even sure how he had gotten home—or even where home was! He supposed it was somewhere in the 5th Division, but he wasn't so sure. It was then he remembered that today would be the day that the Nakamura Clan would begin it's restoration. Figures the Head Captain would make such important matters on a day when three quarters of the Seireitei would be stumbling from hangovers. Sighing, he pushed himself up and let the covers from his bedding fall back.

He raised a brow noting that he was clad in really…nothing. Well, he'd admit, that wasn't odd. What _was _odd was that his dirty clothes were nowhere to be found and a clean shihakusho—complete with haori—was folded up at the end of the futon. Rubbing his messy ebon locks, he shook his head. No use thinking about it.

Standing, he crossed the room and opened the door, his head poking out and looking both ways. He'd really like to bathe before heading out, and he noticed that he was indeed in the barracks. What made him frown was that it was…dead. Either people were still drunk and asleep, or it was really late, and judging by the sun earlier, it was still pretty early.

He shut the door and moved back to gather his clothes and begin to dress. With his pants on loosely, he reached down to grab the shihakusho when he heard the door open and a small squeal come from it.

Turning his emerald eyes, he stood frozen in place with one hand holding up his pants—which still hung loosely off his hips—and one hand down securing the upper part of his uniform.

Momo Hinamori stood with wide eyes as her new commanding officer stood half naked staring back. Time seemed to stop for the two. Momo looked over his form. It was well built and sculpted, and she could imagine his well toned and built muscles rippling with every movement he'd make. There were still a bunch of scars on his form that wouldn't ever heal fully, but her eyes slid over those as easily as the rest of his body.

Akihiko stood dumbfounded as his new Lieutenant—the girl he had encouraged to join the Seireitei in the first place—looked him over. He watched her eyes scan him as if he was there strictly for her viewing pleasure, and he also watched as the scarlet color crept up her neck and to her face and cheeks before she let out another, cry leaped back and slammed the door shut.

Aki couldn't deny the heat that went up the back of his neck at that point. Her voice came muffled as he pulled the upper part of the uniform on and began to feed it into his pants, tucking it.

"Sorry taicho! I thought you'd still be asleep and I'd come and check up on you," her soft voice came and Akihiko couldn't help but grin. Ammunition!

"Oh? So my Lieutenant is worried about me, is it," Akihiko called back and he could have swore she shifted at that.

"Ah, i-it's just, you drank so much last night…"

Akihiko stood straight, staring at the wall for a second before nodding and continuing getting dressed. _Fair enough.._

"Do you know how I got back here," Akihiko called back.

"I brought you back, taicho" her voice came back and then she continued tentatively, "and placed out a change of clothes for you."

Akihiko raised a brow at this. And then it clicked. "Momo," he began, and she answered.

"Yes, taicho?"

"Did you remove my clothes and put me to bed?"

Silence. And then…

"Y, y, yes taicho. I didn't want you waking up in…dirty clothes," she replied.

Akihiko grinned evilly. Throwing on his haori he opened the door to see her standing there, wringing her hands and even redder than she had been when she shut the door.

"If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked—if I was so drunk!"

If the 5th Division was still asleep, the wail that the petite Lieutenant put out surely woke them up.

* * *

><p>Akihiko made his way to the 1st Division's grounds and to the Captain's meeting area. He would be early, but he could mull around and talk to his new peers while he waited. As his feet padded down the familiar walk ways, he took note of a familiar reiatsu ahead of him. Grinning evilly for the second time that day, the new Captain made haste.<p>

He appeared just as the owner of the reiatsu rounded the corner to the straightaway that led to the gates to the 1st Division. His arm was slung around the man's shoulder, causing him to stop.

"Good day, Byakuya," Akihiko said heartily. Byakuya, who had stiffened, immediately shot the man a deadly glare before reaching around and securing his wrist in two fingers and removing it distastefully.

"Do not speak to me as if we are equals, Nakamura," Byakuya replied evenly before continuing to walk, Akihiko moving to match his stride with a wide grin on his face.

What Byakuya wouldn't give to wipe that stupid grin off his wretched face…

"Hm, you're right, we're not equals. _Technically_, since the Nakamura Clan was restored, that means I'm of the top noble family" Akihiko shot back, his grin widening as he saw Byakuya's face twitch, "above the Kuchiki."

"Not yet it isn't, Nakamura. Please do remember that until the Nakamura Clan recovers it's assets that it will be beneath the Kuchiki," Byakuya replied cooly. This…_heathen_ was testing the limits of his patience. Not even Kenpaichi could get him this riled up—and this man was supposed to be a _noble!_

Akihiko shrugged and took a step away as he replied, "Wouldn't be the first time I was under a Kuchiki."

Byakuya nearly lost his restraint, his arm twitching noticeably as if to backhand the man. He merely spoke, though, his voice strained. "But it will certainly be the last."

Akihiko let out a sigh, folding his arms behind his head as he walked next to Byakuya. He would have to try a different angle then. "I would agree. What, I mean with that _ryoka_ taking her off into the sunset. How far the mighty have fallen to let one of their clan run off to the Real—"

"If you are trying to upset me, Nakamura, you are failing. That boy may be a _ryoka_, but he is better for my sister than a fallen noble without a cent to his name," Byakuya interjected as he turned to regard Akihiko with a cool gaze. And he almost smirked at the look of shock on Akihiko's face as he stopped walking. Byakuya continued walking, only to call back: "You should continue to the meeting. It would be disastrous for a noble to be late for a meeting that regards the fate of their powerful and majestic house."

* * *

><p>Akihiko stood, his mood visibly darkened, across from Byakuya. The man wouldn't meet his gaze. He was an implacable, immovable, steel wall who merely stared at the wall past Akihiko. He swore—<em>swore<em>—that he saw the man crack a grin, and that made him want to leap over and throttle the lithe man. Damned pink petal Zanpaku-to wielding—

"Good afternoon. As everyone knows we are all gathered here to discuss the re-establishment of the Nakamura Clan as a noble house within the hierarchy of the Gotei 13. I start by stating that the leader of this Clan, by default, is the only surviving member: Akihiko Nakamura," the Head Captain Yamamoto had began.

Akihiko could have sworn there was that smirk again when the Head Captain said 'by default' but Akihiko bit back any outburst and merely nodded and bowed politely. "Thank you, Head Captain."

The elder Head Captain nodded at his affirmation, and continued. "The first order of business, then, is to discuss funding and grievance funding from the Gotei 13. The Central 46 has expressed a deep regret for having unjustly nearly wiped out an entire noble house, and has stated that it will help with re-building the former Nakamura Clan compound, as well as hiring servants to tend to it. How does the Nakamura Clan respound?"

Akihiko nearly reeled. Rebuild the entire compound? All of it? His noble house had been..well, huge. The elders weren't particular about having nobles marry commoners—though once a generation they made sure to allot one noble to be arranged to marry another, as was Akihiko's case. Other than that, of course, they pretty much allowed the family to marry whomever they chose. This alone allowed the family to become large—and when people start marrying blacksmith's daughters and shop owners children, then their business' would become the Clan's—raising their monetary intake significantly. To rebuild the entire compound—and provide workers (Akihiko refused to call them servants) to manage it was…amazing. Oh, right, he was supposed to respond.

"I-I accept," Akihiko replied, bowing. He was visibly stunned, and his voice nearly cracked at it. This caused the elder Shinigami to grin—albeit slightly—before one of the other Captains spoke up.

"Head Captain, I would also like to help fund and donate to the Clan," Shunsui had replied. He caught Akihiko's eyes and lowered his head somewhat, tipping his hat. Akihiko merely smiled.

"Me as well," replied Ukitake and Akihiko's smile widened.

"And the Nakamura Clan greatly accepts; however I do believe that if the Clan is going to be restored to it's formal rank and stature…that the _nobles_ of the court should help," he replied, and he caught the brief flicker in Byakuya's eyes.

The Head Captain seemed to think it over for a moment, before: "Mm, agreed."

Akihiko locked eyes with Byakuya, the latter not bothering to hide the hate behind the glare.

_Jackpot._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What, you didn't think Aki would let him get away with it, did ya! xD And that's the end of the first Chapter. The Second one is being worked on as you read this, I'm sure, though I can't say for certain if it will be an IchixRuki one, or if it will still focus on Akihiko's progress. Just…stay tuned and find out! xD R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Worth it

**A/N: I shall start by saying thank you to the following: **_**Zangestu50, kuchikirukia07, kiyari817, and XLightningX **_**for their reviews and adds of this story. I would also like to thank all of those reading this now, for giving this story that I'm weaving a chance. I shall try not to disappoint. Let's get down to it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Bleach—but I have considered putting Aki up for auction, since the ladies seem to like him so much! xD**

**DISCLAIMER II: If you haven't done so, go back and read Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's before reading this, or you will be totally lost.**

**Bleach: Legacy**

**Chapter 2: Worth It**

* * *

><p>Bullshit—that's what this was. It was complete and utter garbage. He refused to accept it, to even see how it could be possible! But, yet, here he was, with no choice but to accept the stupid revelation of reality.<p>

Kurosaki Ichigo—the savior of the Kuchiki Princess, rescuer of the damsel-in-distress Inoue Orihime, slayer of Espada and Hero of the Winter War…

Was sick in bed.

He had spiritual pressure that children in the Rukongai dreamed of when they wanted to be a Shinigami—and the immune system of an infant!

Grumbling, the orange haired man rolled from his right side to his back, reaching for the towel that hung from the chair of his desk. Securing it, he draped it over his dark ambers, a deep frown present. He knew what had gotten him sick—he knew it! But still…

The corners of his frown tugged up slightly at the memory.

* * *

><p><em> They had been back from Soul Society for two weeks now—two weeks after Nakamura Akihiko had left the Kuchiki Princess in his care. <em>

_ And he was estatic. _

_ Ichigo wasn't the type to run in circles, giggle stupidly, or even laugh very often—but he was happy, and the princess in question knew it. She saw it in the way he looked at her, the thoughtful gestures he made, and even in their continual banter. All of this, though, came to the final realization on both parts:_

_ Kurosaki Ichigo had been tamed by a 'midget'. _

_ His image had been destroyed at school. Rukia would occasionally wrap his hand in hers when he walked down the hallway, reach up and give him a peck on the cheek—when she was sure someone would notice—and even had him carrying her messenger to and from school._

_ But still, Ichigo found himself loving it. Every time she grabbed his hand, he shivered. Every time she gave him a quick peck, he wished he had turned to capture her lips. Every time he carried her messenger, he wished it was her. _

_ And this particular day was no different. _

_ Ichigo stood outside the classroom, as he waited for Rukia to get out of her handicrafts club meeting. He had her messenger (she gave it to him before entering) and currently had it slung over his right shoulder, leaning onto the wall with his left. His own messenger sat on the ground, leaning against his own crossed feet. The usual scowl he wore was present, but any who knew Ichigo, knew it was only because he was waiting. When that midget came bounding out of her club, the scowl would melt to a forced one—that hid a small smile._

_ And bound she did. The door opened and Ichigo raised an orange brow as the 'brat' came out, arms behind her back as she smiled up at him. The smile was one of hers that she used when acting—or when she was hiding something—and it made Ichigo twitch slightly._

_ "Do I even want to ask," Ichigo asked and Rukia let out a small laugh before producing a pin. It was something she had made, evidently, for him and the shape of it made him throw his arms up (dropping her messenger) in an X shape._

_ "No way. I'm not wearing that, Rukia," he exclaimed and she looked to it. The white pin was in the shape of a bunny, and when she looked back; her large violets were shimmering with tears._

_ Ichigo glared at her; her lip began to tremble. He crossed his arms; she sniffled. Finally, he sighed and she let out a squeal, leaping up and kissing his chin before working the pin into the pocket of his shirt._

_ "Oi, you missed midget," he mumbled into a smirk, and Rukia gave him a devilish grin. _

_ "You're just too slow, Ichigo. Getting rusty, perhaps," she asked and he let out another growl, grabbing her wrist as she leaned down from her toes—having gone there to put the pin in._

_ "We'll see when we get home," he whispered into her ear, and the petite shinigami blushed before taking her wrist back. She cleared her throat—and the fog that had crept into her mind—before she folded her arms._

_ "Very well, I would like to retire to home for the evening. Grab my things and let's go," she said, her tone commanding. _

_ The orange haired hero looked down at her, glaring—noting the smirk on her face. Grumbling, he snatched up both their messengers. She would pay._

_ As they reached outside, they had both been so immersed in their conversation that neither had heard nor paid any mind to the thunder of the storm that raged outside. Ichigo grumbled as he was hit by the whipping wind—and rain—looking to Rukia. _

_ She had the same smile she always did during any storm. The rain reminded her of Sode no Shirayuki and no matter how stormy it got, she always insisted that there was a majestic feel to storms._

_ "So, what now then, midget," Ichigo asked and the violet eyed princess looked back up to him. "We walk," she replied._

_ And walked they did. It was two weeks into school—and still spring—so there was still a light chill in the air as the sun began to set. Ichigo had both messengers in one hand as he wrapped his other arm around Rukia's shoulders, pulling her close. They had taken a detour to the park, and since they were both already fully soaked at this point, Ichigo didn't really care._

_ When they reached the park, Rukia took off from Ichigo's grasp and ran to a swing, leaping up onto it. She slapped onto the wet wooden object and looked to her orange haired prince, a smirk on her face. "Well? Come push me you oaf," she commanded and Ichigo let out a sigh. _

_ Placing the messengers down (thankfully they had covered their books before leaving) he moved to her. The rain poured down the tips of his orange spikes, a steady stream and no longer drops as he reached her. He could see through the white blouse of her top, to the white bra she wore beneath and as he placed his hands on her shoulders he could feel the thin straps as he gave a push._

_ She swung for several minutes as the duo talked. They talked about everything from school to Akihiko, and Ichigo gave a small smirk._

_ "I think you should relax, midget, he's fine. Don't you think it'd be kind of insulting to be worrying about him at this point? He's a Captain now," Ichigo replied. _

_ Rukia turned to look over her shoulder, the petite limb hiding her smirk. "You don't know him very well then. He'd tease me to no end for 'fawning' over him, and not let me ever live it down."_

_ Silence reigned over the two and finally Ichigo stepped around to the front of her after the momentum of her swinging had died down. _

_ "Do you…still wish you would have stayed," Ichigo asked, his amber eyes searching her violets and she couldn't help but smile softly._

_ "Not at all, 'Berry. We talked about this for a long time…and we both decided that he and I should let the past stay in the past. You're the only one I want," she said, her tone soothing. She still held the chains of the swing and Ichigo stepped in, placing his forehead to hers. _

_ "Better be," Ichigo said in finality, and Rukia let out a laugh._

_ The rain poured down both of their heads at this point, though neither cared since they had been soaked for so long. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her nose softly._

_ "Shall we go," Rukia asked, and Ichigo's grin widened. "Oh no. You still have to answer for bossing me around earlier."_

_ Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but Ichigo easily claimed it, causing her planned protest to come out as a muffled response. The muffled response, then, became a moan as Ichigo's tongue glided against hers. _

_ Her small hands clutched the chains of the swing as Ichigo stepped forward further, between her legs, and grasped her hips, pulling her flush against him. His lips continued their dance with hers._

_ After several moments, the kisses slowed and finally the two parted, Rukia's violet eyes slowly opening, her lips still touching Ichigo's. His dark ambers locked back onto her violets, and she smirked._

_ For a moment, there was only silence between the two, the sound of the rain on the ground, leaves, and objects in the park drowning out their slightly increased breathing. Finally, Rukia spoke._

_ "I just might have to keep giving orders, if that's my only punishment," Rukia said. _

_ "Try it," Ichigo growled, though he smirked as well._

* * *

><p>Ichigo pulled the towel from his own face, at this point. How long had the two stayed out there? It was already after dark when they arrived home. A few days later, after coughing and sneezing, here he was—bed ridden.<p>

He glanced to the clock. Rukia should be home soon…she had offered to stay home—and Isshin had nearly let her.

_"Such a dutiful girlfriend! I'm sure my Rukia-chan would make a lovely wife some day!"_

Ichigo grumbled at this thought. His father was a pain in the ass…

But maybe he was right….sometimes.

Ichigo's ambers opened a second time that afternoon as he felt the familiar spiritual pressure enter the house. He heard the light padding of her small feet, and looked to the door as it opened.

Rukia stood, still in uniform, and a small frown on her face.

"Feeling any better," she asked, crossing the room to him.

"Kinda," Ichigo mumbled. "How is it you're not sick anyway?" He pulled Rukia to him, draping her body next to his on the bed.

Once pulled, Rukia laid her head on his chest. She could hear the slight rattling in his lungs, symbolizing he had gotten some kind of respiratory infection. Aside from that, she had no idea he had been sick. Well, besides the sneezing. And coughing.

And she was _slightly_ certain he looked better after the fight with Aizen, than he did now. He was such a baby…

"Gigai's can't get sick," Rukia responded, turning up from his chest to look at him.

"So…Urahara made it so you can get a gigai…er…ya know…but you can't catch a cold," Ichigo asked, raising an orange brow.

"Or maybe I'm just stronger than the common cold," Rukia said with a shrug as she snuggled back down on his chest.

Ichigo could smell the scent of her shampoo and perfume, both aromas blending perfectly and it made him smirk. He closed his eyes.

"Hope you're happy. It was your idea to stay out in the rain," Rukia muttered. Her attempt at sounding harsh, though, was broken by a heavy yawn.

Ichigo's grin widened as he watched her snuggle close for a nap. "Yeah" he whispered into her hair, "it was worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'awww. Ichigo's turned into a big softy! Anywho, I wanted to put this out so that people could see how Ichigo and Rukia were doing. It also gave me the chance to skip some time in the Seireitei, so that when we move back to Aki, stuff could have changed a small bit. Couple o' weeks, tops. xD Next Chapter is in the works and will probably be posted with this, since it's kinda short. Since you're down here, how about clickin' that review button before the next Chapter? xP**


	3. Chapter 3: SWA vs SMA!

**A/N: I shall start by saying thank you to the following: **_**Zangestu50, kuchikirukia07, kiyari817, XLightningX, darkfallenangel666, and Roro-chan **_**for their reviews and adds of this story. I would also like to thank all of those reading this now, for spending your time reading my work. Now, let's get to the story, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach is not mine. Akihiko is, though, as is Awaisubeta and its abilities. If anyone decides they want to use him in a story, ask me first please.**

**DISCLAIMER II: If you haven't done so, go back and read Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's before reading this, or you will be totally lost.**

**Bleach: Legacy**

**Chapter 3: SWA vs SMA!**

* * *

><p>If Nakamura Akihiko had any idea that being a Captain would entail <em>this<em> much paper work, he'd have asked to be executed.

Hell, he'd have done it himself.

But still, he weathered through it—and it was such a thing that he was doing now. He was seated behind his desk, a moderate size stack of paperwork sitting on the left side. The stack consisted of reports, transfer requests (apparently people thought him some kind of hero?), training schedules and budget summaries. All in all, a bunch of boring crap, he felt. Leaning back in his chair, he let out a heavy, long, sigh. It was the afternoon, now…maybe he'd go out for a walk? He hadn't taken a break for lunch…between the work with his Clan, and the work of a Captain, he found himself working late—through lunch—and sometimes into the wee hours of the morning.

Letting out a yawn, he let the chair tip back forward, and he looked over the training schedule. Tomorrow morning had an advanced kido class, taught by his Lieutenant, and the afternoon had an advanced swordsmanship/shunpo class. He frowned. A third seat teaching shunpo and swordsmanship? Shunpo, maybe, but Aki felt he would take a look at this swordsmanship class…he was sure he could teach them better than anyone. He was, after all, the Golden Boy of his era!

He cracked a grin at this, though it faded as he heard the chair shift from his Lieutenant's office. Raising an ebon brow, he watched her appear in the doorway. He still thought her very cute, and today was no exception. The shihakusho hid any type of curves the woman might have, but it didn't hide—and never would, in his opinion—the saunter of a woman's walk. The bun on the top of her head was hidden beneath the white cloth atop her head. She gave a smile that reached her eyes as she proceeded through his office.

"Have a good afternoon, Captain. I'm heading out and probably won't be back," she responded and Akihiko nearly fell out of his seat. If she was done with her paperwork, surely she could help him!

"Where ya heading," he asked, rubbing his head and Momo gave him a small, quizzical, look.

"The SWA meeting, of course," she replied. She bit back a giggle at Akihiko's dumbfounded look. He really has been away for a long time! "SWA: Shinigami Woman's Association. It's a meeting of all the female Seated Officers. We meet and discuss fund raisers, and trade skills…sometimes we plan vacations, too, but those are mainly after fund raisers."

Akihiko nodded, slowly. Wait…a meeting? Of _all_ the female Seated Officers? "Er, can I come?"

Momo stifled a laugh with her hand. "No, sorry taicho, you don't, ah, meet the requirements? There is a Shinigami Male's Association, though. I'm sure they'd be glad to have another Captain in their ranks! Ukitake-taicho is the only Captain they have."

Akihiko would have frowned. Instead, he merely spoke, "Ah, I just wanted to make sure my Lieutenant is in good hands, is all. If you have Captains there, though, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Half of it was true, at least. He'd met the only two female Captains already. Soi Fon didn't seem like the type to get into trouble—she seemed like the type to squash it violently before it started. And Unohana wasn't a trouble maker either. Momo would be in good hands…

Momo flushed somewhat and nodded. "I'll be fine, taicho. Thank you for your concern. I must be leaving now."

Aki nodded. "Sure, don't be late. When's the SMA meeting? I don't see it on the schedule…"

"Ah, it wasn't put on there because...none of our males attend. I will put it on next month's, if you like. It's this Saturday, though." And with that, Momo bowed and left. Akihiko sighed and rested his cheek on his palm.

"All this work is really killing my personal time…"

* * *

><p>Momo arrived on time to the meeting—which was hidden away in another part of the Kuchiki manor now—and slid through the hidden door that disguised by kido. The bobbing pink head of the president, Kujasishi Yachiru, immediately came into view—as did all of the other attending members.<p>

"Yay, we can start now," Yachiru bubbled, and the team immediately set about the task of the meeting.

Nanao immediately took charge as soon as everyone was seated. "Last meeting, we discussed the opportunity of another fund raiser. It was suggested that we do another 'popular Shinigami calendar'; however, this was followed up by a trading card promotion. Does anyone have any other suggestions before we reach a decision on which course to follow?"

Rangiku raised her hand at this point, and Yachiru pointed. "Yes," she asked. Momo noted, in oddity, that Yachiru was actually following Nanao's lead for once.

"How about a Captain's calendar? We had a great success with that before—and we have a new Captain now! If we did both ideas, and got pictures debuting both, we could easily sell out before the SMA could come up with a plan," Rangiku proposed. Nanao nodded. It made sense…

"Ah, my taicho also expressed desire in joining the SMA," Momo began and Nanao nodded again. Yachiru leaped on top of the table.

"So we do both then? Agreed," she replied, without allowing anyone to object. She turned to Nanao, who adjusted her glasses.

"So we do both. Very well; Hinamori-san, can I task you with getting pictures for us?"

Momo flushed and opened her mouth to speak, but Rangiku spoke first.

"Come now, we all heard about the incident after the party. I'm sure you could swing some…better pictures," she replied, giving a wink to Momo—who seemed to shrink back into her seat in embarrassment.

"No indecent pictures are necessary. Just pictures of him throughout daily activities would be fine," Nanao replied, sparing a glare to Rangiku, who shrugged in return.

"H, hai," Momo nodded.

"I will take care of the interview, then. Any objections," Nanao asked, and Yachiru spoke up.

"Ask him if he likes candy! And if he wants to fight Ken-chan," she said, her voice sing-song and Nanao adjusted her glasses again.

"I will…though I can't imagine him wanting to fight Kenpaichi-taicho."

"Nonsense; everyone wants to fight Ken-chan!"

Before any other remark could be made, the door thundered open, and all eighteen pairs of eyes turned to it.

And widened.

Kuchiki Byakuya stared back, his face a mask of indifference, but everyone who knew the Kuchiki leader, knew what was following.

"Scatter.."

And they did, as if it were their own release command.

* * *

><p>"Ukitake," Akihiko yelled, jogging to catch up to the older, silver haired Captain. He had caught up to him as he took a walk through his gardens, and Ukitake smiled as he seen him approach.<p>

"Aki-kun! How're you? Settling in very well," Ukitake questioned and Akihiko nodded.

"I'm good, thanks, and I'm gettin' there. I wanted to ask you about the SMA, though. Wanted to see where the meeting was, so I could attend," Akihiko replied, causing Ukitake to laugh slightly, and scratch his cheek.

"Ah, we meet in…a male bathroom, down by the 3rd Division's training grounds," Ukitake replied, and Akihiko's would have fallen off it the features weren't attached.

"What," he replied, deadpan and Ukitake gave another small laugh, before he produced a pair of sunglasses from his haori.

"Wear these upon attending, too. It's a requirement by the president. Don't worry; I have another pair in my office."

Akihiko looked to the sunglasses, before taking them gingerly. He looked back to Ukitake. "So…we meet in a bathroom, and the women meet in the Kuchiki manor? We're required to wear _these_, and as far as we know they could be wearing bathing suits! Who's the president?"

Ukitake gave a knowing smile. "Ah, it's..."

* * *

><p>"TETSUZAEMON IBA," Akihiko roared as he flung the Lieutenant's office door open. The sunglasses wearing Lieutenant in question looked up in shock from his paperwork.<p>

"N-Nakamura-taicho," he replied, standing up straight.

Akihiko boiled with rage for a moment, a vein on his head standing out as he shook with rage. Finally he managed to speak. "Seriously? _Seriously!_ A male _bathroom!_ And _sunglasses!_ What the hell are we, fifteen? I want some answers, and I want them now!"

"Ah, ah…taicho…we don't…have the funds the SWA does…and we meet where ever we can…"

"But that doesn't explain the sunglasses," Akihiko countered, and Iba bowed his head.

"They're…cool, taicho."

Akihiko stared at him for a moment, whether in shock or just struck dumb, he wasn't sure. Finally, he let out a heavy, prolonged sigh. "Alright, enough is enough. If we want to go on vacations, like the females do, then we're gonna have to put in effort. And if we want to do that, we're gonna have to have some fund raisers—and we're sure as _hell _gonna have to stop meeting in a bathroom!"

"B, but taicho…the women have taken all of the good fundraisers…and they monopolize them. On top of that, whenever we try to get the conference room, they confiscate it…," Iba replied, his tone defeated.

Akihiko was silent for a moment, his hands going to rest on his hips. Finally, he nodded. "Alright, then we'll have to come up with something different. Don't worry about a meeting place, I can cover that. Tell me about their fundraisers."

"They…do trading cards of all the Shinigami of note in the Seireitei…they have common cards that you can buy in a pack, or rarer cards of rarer situations—even more so since the war. They also have a calendar of all the Captains and a calendar of all the popular Shinigami…" Iba looked up to Akihiko, and he shifted uncomfortably as he noted an evil, sly grin forming on Akihiko's face.

"Calendar's, eh? Interesting…and they're selling these cards now," Akihiko asked.

Iba nodded. "Are you planning something, taicho?"

"I'll explain at the meeting. It's going to take some spending of money to get the ball rolling…but we'll have our vacation, Iba that I promise."

* * *

><p>Akihiko returned to the office after going to dinner with several members of his squad. They enjoyed the company of their Captain, and Akihiko didn't mind talking with them at all. After what happened with their previous Captain, Akihiko found that he wanted to show them he could be trusted. He wouldn't fail his men (and women) and he wouldn't betray them.<p>

The sun had already set, and the moon shown through in full force in his office. Declining the thought to turn on some lights, Akihiko seated himself behind his desk and began working on the last of his Captain work. Thankfully most of the Nakamura Clan work wasn't paperwork, just overseeing things and making arrangements. By the end of the month, his compound would be set up and ready to go—and the SMA would have a new place to meet.

Momo crept into the office sometime after Akihiko had entered. It was late at night, and she was clad in her yukata and not her uniform at this point; her usual bun un-done and allowing her tresses to flow free. In her hands was the camera she was told to use. Entering her Captain's office, as quiet as a mouse, she found him at his desk. His cheek rested in his hand, the brush he held still firm in the other. His eyes were closed, and it was obvious he was asleep, and a small amount of drool had come down his chin. Momo gave a small smile.

He was…adorable. Even when he slept she found him a handsome man, and even though he wouldn't find this situation compromising, she still found it hard to take a picture. Finally, though, she leveled the camera and took a picture. The flash didn't go off—and it didn't need to, since it was specifically made by Nemu—since it used the reishi around them to lighten the picture.

After that, she moved around the desk, gently shaking the larger man. "Taicho, it's late…you should go home."

Akihiko muttered to himself, still in sleep, but he turned a bit and Momo moved to help him stand. She'd likely drag him home.

"Smell…good," Akihiko muttered from his sleep and Momo blushed as she moved him out of the office. The room he was using was just down the hall, so she would manage.

Reaching the room, she guided him in, and laid him on his futon. He was a heavy sleeper, it seemed, not even waking up after that whole ordeal.

She hesitated for a moment. Should she undress him again, and lay out his clothes for him? He wouldn't be so disoriented after a normal night's sleep, since he hadn't drank. But still, he _had_ been working so hard lately…

She moved to the man's prone form and worked his obi free with deft hands before pulling his shihakusho back, exposing his bare chest. She moved and pulled off his socks and sandals, tossing the dirty ones in the hamper at the corner of the room, and setting his sandals by his desk. Crossing the room silently, she pulled one of his uniforms out and folded it up, placing it at the ledge of the futon. Turning back to him, she felt her face grow hot.

The moon shown through his window, illuminating his chest and arms, casting the distinct lines of his muscles in a shadow. His handsome features looked peaceful, with his mouth slightly open as he slept. He still wore his haori and hakama, though his haori was open enough to reveal what she had already seen. His arms were above his head, the right bent to an angle and the left slightly straighter. One leg was propped up, the other straight down.

She fought back the blush, set her face in determination, and took out the camera, snapping a quick photo.

This one would be for her personal collection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: xD I couldn't resist ending it on such a note! I could picture Momo doing it, and then scampering out—of course she'd share it with Rangiku too! That being said, I will be posting this with Chapter 2! What does Akihiko have planned for the SMA? All of that and more, following! Until then, though, I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter—and I wouldn't mind you telling me so!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan!

**A/N: I shall start by saying thank you to the following: **_**Zangestu50, kuchikirukia07, kiyari817, XLightningX, darkfallenangel666, The Three Kings, Davaro, and Roro-chan **_**for their reviews and adds of this story. If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry! D= I decided to add a little bit of…flavor to the story, that I will be revealing at a later date. ;) For now, though, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Bleach!**

**DISCLAIMER II: If you haven't done so, go back and read Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's before reading this, or you will be totally lost.**

**Bleach: Legacy**

**Chapter 4: The Plan!**

* * *

><p>"Momo" Akihiko called, causing his Lieutenant to peek out of her office she just entered, "I wanted to ask you about the trading cards."<p>

Momo stepped back into his office fully, fighting the blush that was creeping up. After having seem him half naked—twice—she found it hard to not let her thoughts wander. "Hai, taicho? What about them?"

"I want to buy them," Akihiko said flatly. Momo raised a dark brow, cocking her head slightly. "All of them."

Momo nearly lost her balance. "W, why, taicho? I mean…shouldn't you be spending your effort on helping the SMA? Besides…there are new ones being printed to include you…"

It was Akihiko's turn to raise a brow now. "Include me? I had no idea I was such a celebrity!"

"You're a Captain" Momo said back, with a small smile, "and you broke into the Central 46…you're more infamous than famous, taicho."

Akihiko let out a laugh. "Yeah, I reckon that makes sense!" He let the laugh die to a chuckle before he spoke. "I want to help you, is all. Don't you get something for selling the most? If the SWA is anything like the SMA…you guys will be able to plan a vacation. And summer's coming up…"

Momo seemed to kick the idea around as she cocked her head to the side. "Hai…I suppose you could…buy some."

Akihiko nodded and stood up abruptly. "Great! How much for all of em?"

Momo seemed slightly taken aback before she flushed. "A, all of them would be quite expensive, taicho…with the standing up of your Clan…"

"I don't wanna hear it, Momo. How much," Akihiko offered, his emeralds meeting her chocolate eyes in an intense gaze. She flushed and looked down.

"T, three thousand Kan…for all the current prints…"

"Done" Akihiko said as he sat back down, looking back to her, "drop them off as soon as you can."

* * *

><p>Akihiko had taken back to his work for several hours before a knock at the made him glance up. He looked to Momo's office and noticed that she had shut the door awhile back. Frowning, he looked back to the door to his office.<p>

"Yeah" he called as he looked back down to the report from training that morning, "come on in." Momo's kidou training had went extremely well, and even he found himself recalling some things he had forgotten. She was an outstanding teacher, and her report was timely and accurate. Maybe, though, he could ask her for private lessons….

The door opened to reveal the petite form of a female, dark hair pinned up with flat bangs hanging on the right side of her face. Blue eyes tinted with violet looked at him from behind glasses. Akihiko blinked, once before he fought the evil grin coming to his lips. Instead, the cocky one just came out.

"Nanao-fukutaicho! Or should I say, Nanao-chan" Akihiko greeted, though the second part was laced with sarcasm.

Nanao regarded him with a cool gaze, though he could have swore he seen her brow twitch. "Nakamura-taicho" she greeted briskly in return, "I was wondering if you had time for an interview. It is for the _Seireitei Communications_, as well as the new Captain's calendar that they SWA is working on."

Akihiko raised an ebon brow as he leaned back from his desk somewhat. Hm…maybe…

"Sure, I wouldn't mind; though, maybe this can wait until later? Perhaps…over dinner," Akihiko asked, rubbing his head, and he noticed that the cool glare she had given had dropped well below that, to a near death one.

"Nakamura-taicho, perhaps you should rephrase that question. It seems like you just offered dinner to a lower ranking officer—which would be fraternization."

Akihiko's grin returned, though this one was evil and not cocky.

"Ah, Nanao-fukutaicho…it would seem you mistook my reply. I've had lunch with several members of my squad already—surely that wouldn't be fraternization. Are you implying that having dinner with anyone of lower rank would be fraternization" he asked, though he plodded on, his voice dropping, "or that you want me to offer you such a personal request?"

Nanao looked back at him, her brows slightly raised, and Akihiko could see the beginnings of a blush on her neck, though he quickly laughed. "Relax! Yeah, I got time now, have a seat! I swear, so uptight."

Nanao's eyes narrowed, though she moved to the seat in front of him. "Being _uptight_ is not the same as being professional, taicho. If I may say so, I understand that you have been absent from the Gotei Thirteen for quite some time, but there are rules and regulations for a reason. Good order and discipline must be kept in order to keep the integrity and morality of this organization on track."

Akihiko looked at her for a moment, brow raised and grin still present before he let out a sigh and leaned back forward. "See, Nanao—can I call you that?"

"No."

Akihiko let out a sigh again. "Very well, Ise-fukutaicho, essentially what you said is 'let's all be mindless robots who have no fun and work ourselves to death'. Or, undeath..or whatever it is. My point is, you need to relax from time to time. But, that's a talk for another time."

"One that I am sure I wouldn't mind _not _having," Nanao bit back and Akihiko nearly twitched. "Are you ready to begin the interview?"

"Yeah sure," Akihiko said, waving dismissively. This one would be a hard nut to crack. He had thought that she was involved with Shunsui, but after having a few drinks with the man, he learned that that was just how he was. He wasn't sure if he had feelings for his _'Nanao-chan'_, but Akihiko figured it couldn't hurt to try himself. It seemed, though, that the woman had steeled herself from her Captain's antics—thus making her steeled to Akihiko's. What a bother…

"Very well" Nanao began, opening the cover to the clipboard she carried, before going to the first question, "your full name, please taicho."

"Nakamura Akihiko," Akihiko replied off-handedly.

"Age?"

"Legal."

Nanao twitched and Akihiko let out a chuckle.

"About two hundred—give or take a few years. I'm pretty sure I've lost a few decades to drinking."

Nanao twitched again. Akihiko sighed.

"Sheesh, fine. I'm three hundred and eight."

The woman raised a brow, but nodded. That was more than 'give or take'. "You were born into a noble clan. Do you care to elaborate?"

Akihiko blinked. "Elaborate…what? Like how I came to be? Well, when a man and a woman love one another…"

Nanao slammed the clip board on the desk and stood, hands planted as she leaned at Akihiko. "Could you please, taicho, take this seriously? You are a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen and a role model for the younger members—they will read this and it would be best if they found a viable role model, not a slacker."

Akihiko looked at her, his face blank for a moment. "Ise-fukutaicho, it is my belief that if one is too serious, all the time, they lose themselves in their work—and become a shell of who they really are."

Nanao looked taken aback for a moment, and as she moved to sit, Akihiko spoke again, his voice low. "If you're serious all the time, for as long as we exist, you would likely go mad. This is who I am, and I won't put up a façade for lower ranking Soul Reapers. If they succeed, at the cost of being themselves, then they don't truly succeed at anything. I want them to see me as I am—a laid back guy. If you want a stuck up noble, go bother Kuchiki. If you want a façade of seriousness and all work and no fun—look in the mirror."

Nanao seemed as if she had been just struck in the face, but Akihiko followed up. "The answer to your question, though, is that I was born as the second son to my mother and father. My older brother, Shin, was killed before my house even fell—which made me the successor. My younger sister and my youngest brother were both killed when the house was wiped out."

Nanao blinked and looked down at the paperwork before going to write some stuff down. "Taicho, I—"

"It's fine. You're just doing your job…go ahead and let's continue."

Nanao was silent for a moment. "Um…in your words, what does it mean…to be a noble?"

Akihiko cocked his head to the side, though he replied near immediately as he rested his cheek on his palm. "It means, being a role model for everyone—like you said. It's not about tossing your money around, or living in a big house: it's about being what other people strive to be. Sadly, nobility as the Seireitei defines it is something that you have to be born into. It can be married into as well, but noble isn't about blood to me. I ask you, in return, though: What's more noble? The man who works for others, provides for those that cannot provide for themselves, or someone who was born into a lot of money and uses it for their own pleasure?"

Nanao looked back to her sheet, slightly stunned. She wrote down everything he had said, while he spoke, and moved to the next question. Wait a second…this question wasn't on there…was it? Well, it was common knowledge…and people would want to know…

"It's well known that the Kuchiki Clan was supposed to marry into the Nakamura Clan prior to the incident…what are your thoughts on that?"

"The arranged marriage or the fact that the woman in general? Such a practice isn't so uncommon…I mean, I disagree with it, but I knew I wasn't getting the short end of the stick!" Akihiko laughed at this, and Nanao gave a small smile. "My thoughts on that, in general though, are that there are some things you can change, and some you can't. I believe everyone should marry who they want to—and at that time; I was getting who I wanted. Things worked out the way they did for a reason, so I can't be upset. She's happy, and eventually I will be too."

Nanao had flushed slightly, but wrote down what he had said. And then as she moved to the next question, she stopped. Hold on…this wasn't her paperwork! "Rangiku," she seethed, and Akihiko raised a brow before leaning over, looking at the question. He nearly burst out laughing.

"Ah, well, I can answer that for you if you'd like!"

Nanao stood and shook her head, before bowing. "It's alright. Thank you for your time, taicho. The information you provided should be sufficient enough. Any further information required on your daily activities can be gathered from Hinamori-fukutaicho. Have a good day."

"But Ise-chan! The answer is you," Akihiko called as she stomped out the office. "You're my type! All…cold and bristly; I bet you look pretty damn good in not—"

"That is _all_, taicho. Have a good day," she replied crisply, before slamming his door, leaving him chuckling.

"And now, for step two…"

* * *

><p>Akihiko had bought all of the trading cards from his Lieutenant, and indeed all of the ones from the other SWA representatives that he could find. Now, though, they were stacked on his desk as he filed through them. Iba had been right. There were "common" ones of many of the Shinigami in daily activities. Toshiro at his desk working, Ukitake walking in his gardens, Shunsui snoozing beneath a tree—even Rangiku passed out drunk! Then there were rarer ones, and some of them included on the fly snap shots during their fights in the Winter War. One of the best ones, that Akihiko found though, must have been taken by Rangiku (her hair was on the edge of the picture).<p>

It was of Momo, fighting what he guessed to be Arrancar. Out in front of her was a large net of fiery kidou, and in her hands was a released Tobuime. The woman had a determined look in her eyes, and he could tell that beneath her shy exterior was indeed the heart of a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. He was…proud that the small woman was his Lieutenant, and it made him feel like he could depend on her that much more.

And slightly regretting what he was planning—but hey, it'd pass!

Leaving his office, and the cards splayed out on it, he headed for the SMA meeting, getting there just as everyone else was starting. Iba immediately bowed to the man, and Akihiko noticed that they weren't wearing their glasses. Of course, he refused to wear such a stupid thing.

"Nakamura-taicho! You came just in time" Iba replied, "are you ready to go over what we discussed? I wasn't too sure on it…"

Akihiko nodded and looked to everyone. "Alright, guys, so listen up. We've been skulking in this male toilet, scraping by on meager funds for far too long. If we want a trip, we're gonna have to put in some work—and luckily for you, I've already done most of it. First off, though, is the meeting area. At the end of the month, the Nakamura compound will be finished. I've already looked over the blueprints and set aside a building for us to use. I spoke with the construction specialists and even managed to swing an indoor pool in the basement, using the heated water springs that feed into the bathing area. When it's all done and built, I will make sure that everyone in the SMA has unrestricted access to come and go as they please."

A cheer was sent out and Akihiko folded his arms, giving a smile and a nod. "That's not all."

"Ah, are you sure, Aki-kun," Ukitake asked and Akihiko gave a nod.

"Positive. The women—according to Iba—have been running a monopoly on the fundraisers. They can better pitch their budget plan—since Ise-fukutaicho is the speaker—and we generally got the short end of a crappy stick. But that's fine. I say let them sell their cards and posters—hell, buy them from them. I bought all of the cards I could find, today."

Everyone raised a brow, and Akihiko couldn't hide his cocky grin. "It's simple. They want that money so that they can get a vacation going. I've already funded it as much as I dare without them being suspicious. Once they have the money to go on a vacation, I'm sure I could manage something that'd actually be to our benefit…"

Ukitake raised his brows, as did all the other men. "Um…taicho?"

Akihiko shook his head. "They want to sell calendars? We sell our own. When they go on their trip, I'll pull some strings—drop some hints if need be—and make sure they go to the beach. Once there…we get photos of them in their swim suits—sell that for a calendar. It'd sell out pretty quick, and then we could go on our own trip."

"But…taicho, that'd mean we'd start a war with them? On top of that, we wouldn't even be able to get close enough to snap pictures," Kira replied, his head stooping low.

"Not necessarily. I could build something that might help," Akon interjected and Akihiko shook his head.

"No, I could manage getting the pictures without being caught. The only thing I need from you, Akon, is a camera without a flash," Akihiko explained and Akon seemed to consider it.

"It'd be hard…the cameras here just magnify the reishi to the point of not needing a flash—but that's because the pure reishi here is in abundance. In the Real World it'd take a more powerful type of technology…"

Akihiko grinned. "I have faith in you."

"So…can we really do this? Pull this off," a rather good looking male asked. Akihiko had heard him referenced before, and knew his name to be Harunobu Ogido. Aki nodded in reply.

"No fear of retribution, either. There'd be no way of actually proving _we_ took the pictures. How we got our hands on them, though, would just have to be classified."

"But, we have nobody here from the 10th…they're the ones that handle the classification issues and legal matters," Ukitake explained and Akihiko grinned.

"10th, eh? No big deal, then. I'm on pretty good terms with Toshiro as it is. I'm sure I can swing something."

Everyone nodded, and the excitement that Akihiko had put behind the idea had infected all the males.

"So, that's it then? We just buy their products and help them along," the larger, Omaeda asked.

Akihiko nodded in reply. "Yep; Best thing to do in a war is let your enemies think you have no plan. Then, once they let their guard down, you retaliate with a well coordinated strike."

"Excellent! I will begin work on the camera immediately," Akon said, standing abruptly, and all the other males did the same. Everyone bustled out, leaving Ukitake and Akihiko left alone.

"You do realize that if they find out you did this, you're a dead man, right," Ukitake asked.

"Eh, you worry too much! It'll be alright," Akihiko replied with a laugh.

"I'm just informing you. There's a reason Shunsui hasn't done something like this yet…"

Akihiko's smile dropped. "Ah..true. Reckon I'll just have to be careful…and put some money aside for a coffin—just in case."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's Aki's plan! xD I put the part about the interview in here just so people could see his views, and such. Also, to have Nanao develop an opinion on him—this will come into play in the future! I hope you all enjoyed this, and if you did—please click the button at the bottom! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Third Seat

**A/N: I shall start by saying thank you to the following: **_**Zangestu50, kuchikirukia07, kiyari817, XLightningX, darkfallenangel666, The Three Kings, Davaro, and Roro-chan **_**for their reviews and adds of this story. Back from hiatus, so to speak! Between this, and my FF7 fanfic, Shadow, I will try and do weekly updates!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Bleach!**

**DISCLAIMER II: If you haven't done so, go back and read Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's before reading this, or you will be totally lost.**

**Bleach: Legacy**

**Chapter 5: The Third Seat**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't come along? What if an Espada shows up," Ichigo demanded, his cheeks somewhat red. The fact that he was near begging his girlfriend to go to a beach vacation with her and the SWA made him slightly embarrassed. Damn his horomones...<p>

Rukia rolled her eyes, a small smirk present as she packed another change of clothes. "Really Ichigo? An _Espada? _That's the best you can come up with?" She turned to him a hand on her hip as the other rested on her bag. "Considering that they were all killed in the Winter War...I'd say I'd be fine. And besides, I killed one myself, you know."

Ichigo bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brows before he let out a defeated sigh, falling into the chair at his desk. "Fine...I just have a bad feeling about this is all."

Rukia sighed and crossed the short distance from his bed to him and climbed onto his lap. "It'll be fine. Even if something bad were to happen, there will be several Lieutenant's there and a couple Captains." Rukia leaned in and placed her forehead to his. "You're just being a paranoid boyfriend."

"I am not," Ichigo blasted bag and Rukia gave a small pout.

"So you're not worried?"

"Of course I am!"

"So you are being paranoid then," Rukia asked and Ichigo let out a growl.

"Don't try and confuse me, midget. I'm worried because...because I am, alright!"

Rukia giggled before looping her arms around Ichigo's neck and leaned in, kissing him softly. "Well, I think it's cute, and endearing...but I'll be fine. And if on the off chance that something DOES happen...my hero will be there to protect me, right?"

Ichigo gave a cocky grin after the kiss. "You can bet your non-existant ass I will."

Rukia leaned in quickly, head butting Ichigo full force. "Jerk!"

"Midget!"

* * *

><p>Akihiko rested his cheek on his palm as he sat at his desk, watching Momo run around the office in a frenzy. She was briefing the 3rd Seat—who would be the acting Lieutenant while she was gone—on their duties. The young man seemed to take it all in stride, and was agreeable enough, but something about his lingering looks on Momo made Akihiko want to strangle the little man. Finally, Momo escorted the young man out and Akihiko let out a sigh as she slid the door shut.<p>

"Pretty energetic guy to keep up with you," Akihiko said off hand and Momo looked to him. She blinked, then smiled some and nodded.

"Kobayashi-kun is a very hard worker. You will be in good hands, taicho."

"Not as good as yours," Akihiko shot back and he couldn't deny the small rush of victory he felt at the red creeping on her cheeks.

"A-ah...I'm going to go and pack...taicho. Please do not work too hard," Momo said.

Akihiko nodded—he didn't intend to. He intended, of course, on getting some rest this evening. He had a long trip ahead of him...

"So, how long will you be gone again? I mean, what's the time line," Akihiko asked as he set down his brush.

Momo tilted her head. "Ah...well we intend to leave first thing in the morning. We will be gone Friday through Monday, with us returning to work on Tuesday...if that's a bother I can-"

"Not at all...you enjoy your time off, Momo, you earned it. Don't make any doubts that you keep this squad afloat," Akihiko said and Momo blushed before bowing.

"Th-thank you taicho!"

"No trouble. Oh, and Momo..."

"Yes taicho?"

"Lemme know if you want a personal photo shoot," Akihiko said with a large grin forming. Momo felt her body grow cold. Did he know? No, of course not...he was asleep! He wouldn't have rummaged through her things...regardless, the cold was replaced by sudden heat creeping up the back of her neck and cheeks.

"A-ah..."

"I'm kidding," Akihiko laughed, causing Momo to let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The Lieutenant turned to leave though she stopped and whirled back around to him.

"Ah, taicho, I almost forgot. A box of your things from the real world arrived. I went ahead and had them delivered to the Nakamura Estate...," she said with a bow. Akihiko bowed his head in thanks and then watched her leave. He leaned back in his chair and looked to the setting sun. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to pull this off, but...ah, he was kidding himself. Of course he could.

* * *

><p>Akihiko found himself still working, even after having left shortly after Momo. He sat in his personal office in the estates, a single candle lit in the room as he reviewed records. The one in concern, though, was the Third Seat acting Lieutenant, Kazuki Kobayashi. The Nakamura Clan leader would admit...this kid knew this stuff. He was decent at kido, received top marks in Shunpo and sword play, and his spiritual pressure was always on the rise it seemed. He hadn't been graduated a hundred years, and was already at 3rd Seat. Within another twenty years or so, the boy could easily make Lieutenant...or even more, a Captain if trained right.<p>

Akihiko's hand rested on his cheek as he flipped through more papers. The boy was a recent transfer from the 2nd Division...which made sense. The boy was a master of shunpo. What made Akihiko frown though, was the fact that he was transferred to the 5th Division immediately after Akihiko was appointed Captain. It was possible that the young man was placed there by Soi Fon to keep tabs on a target she was going to assassinate. In fact, Akihiko was positive that was the case. Which meant, it would be reported to Soi Fon immediately when he wasn't at the office tomorrow.

Akihiko stood from his desk. Seemed like he had his hands full now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but I wanted to get this posted before Friday! Next Chapter should be up at the same time next week!**


	6. Chapter 6: Summer Vacation

**A/N: I shall start by saying thank you to the following: **_**Zangestu50, kuchikirukia07, kiyari817, XLightningX, darkfallenangel666, The Three Kings, Davaro, and Roro-chan **_**for their reviews and adds of this story. Back from hiatus, so to speak! Between this, and my FF7 fanfic, Shadow, I will try and do weekly updates!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Bleach!**

**DISCLAIMER II: If you haven't done so, go back and read Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's before reading this, or you will be totally lost.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: Legacy<strong>

**Chapter 6: The Summer Vacation**

* * *

><p>Rukia stirred slightly before her violet eyes flickered open slowly. It was dark in Ichigo's room, causing her to glance to the clock. It was just at 4 am, giving her two hours before the trip departed for the shore. She would be meeting all of the other Shinigami there and then their vacation would begin. She had to admit, she was kind of excited. She turned to see that she was wrapped, snugly, in Ichigo's grasp as he slept on. Her head lay on his chest, the crown of her head snuggled under his chin and she took in a deep breath of his hearty scent, causing her to smile slightly. She'd admit, Ichigo wasn't prone to many displays of affection, so times like this she cherished. Her own arms rested across his abdomen and her legs tangled with his. Moving so that she could sit up, she took one last glance at him and nearly let out a laugh. Even as he slept, his face was contorted in that handsome scowl she was so accustomed to. Deftly untangling herself from him, she swooped back in to kiss his lips softly before standing from the bed.<p>

Ichigo rolled in his sleep, grumbling something about Byakuya and his flowery Zanpaku-to, causing Rukia to smile softly before she padded silently out of the room, towards the shower. It wasn't until she had showered, grabbed her bag, and was long gone that Ichigo realized the warmth from her small body was gone, causing him to open his eyes. Looking to the clock he saw that it was nearly seven in the morning, meaning Rukia was already with the others. Letting out a sigh he looked towards the window, the sun having long since risen in the sky. This was going to be a boring few days...

* * *

><p>Akihiko exited the Senkaimon, entering the real world and was immediately met with the humidity of Japan in the summer, causing him to groan. He was clad in his Shihakusho, though he left his haori behind in the Seireitei—he didn't want sand to get on it, and get it dirty. The sotaicho had a strict policy regarding the haori and their cleanliness. Not to mention, after buying a spare, he realized they were indeed NOT cheap. 30,000 kan for one? Seriously? Damn highway robbery!<p>

Regardless, the rugged Captain shielding his eyes from the sun before he reached into his robes and produced his spirit phone. Checking the time, he nodded. It was still early, but it was hot...which meant the women would, likely, already be in their bathing suits. He could get the pictures and be back before that sneaky Third Seat even realized he was gone!

Akihiko utilized his shunpo and traversed the distance quickly, arriving at the beach—and relatively close to their reiatsu—in a matter of minutes. His guess was correct, and sure enough the women were already in their bathing suits and enjoying the day while it was still bearable. Grinning, he waved his hand. "Kyokko!" And with that, the bakudo hid the man—and his spiritual pressure—from view.

_Time to get to business Aki. Just a few quick shots of each, and then you can be on your way!_

* * *

><p>"Mm? What's wrong Momo," Rangiku asked as Momo seemed to root in place. The smaller girl shook her head quickly and flashed the larger woman a reassuring smile.<p>

"O-oh, it's nothing. I thought I sensed my Captain for a moment there...," she said and Rangiku gave a wicked smile.

"Miss him already, hm? You lucked out, you know, getting a handsome Captain. I'm stuck with a kid," she replied, causing Momo to giggle somewhat.

"Shiro-chan is very grown up for his age, though," she replied, opting to ignore Rangiku's first comment. It wasn't that she didn't think Akihiko was handsome, it was just that...well...she wasn't sure.

"How is that oaf treating you anyway," Rukia asked as they stepped onto the sand of the beach. Momo quickly responded.

"Very well, actually! He's a really hard worker! I'm fairly certain he's gone several days without sleep at a time, just to get paperwork done," Momo said with a small smile.

"Are we talking about the same guy? Bakamura wouldn't even know how to SPELL hard work, let alone do it," Rukia muttered and Momo shook her head.

"Not true! He's spent a lot of time both trying to get a handle on being a Captain, and rebuilding his clan. I worry, though, that he'll push himself too far..."

"Trust me, if that's true you shouldn't worry. He's made of tougher stuff than that," Rukia replied with a small smile to ease her friends worry.

"Speaking of which" Nanao interjected, "didn't he fund over half this trip? Your receipts said he bought a full collection of the trading cards."

Momo's cheeks stained red and she nodded softly. "He wanted to catch up on what he missed, he said."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "...doubtful. Akihiko doesn't do stuff like that on a whim—he's up to something, mark my words!"

"Speaking of Akihiko...how is Kurosaki-san treating you," Momo asked, causing Rangiku to gasp before she wrapped her arms around Rukia from the back, draping them over her shoulders.

"Oh, yes! Tell us all the details," she cooed causing Rukia to blush slightly this time.

"W, well...," she began.

* * *

><p>Akihiko watched from a relatively safe distance as the woman exited their small summer shack on the beach, heading down towards the water. Honestly, he almost felt kind of bad to be spying like this.<p>

Almost.

He surveyed them with a cocked head, letting himself drink up the sight just in case this was the last thing he did get to see. All of the women were present, even Yoroichi. While Akihiko was excited to see some of the women in their bathing suits, Yoroichi was the exception. He had stayed around Urahara's shop from time to time, so more often than not he had seen her scantly clad—it wasn't a big deal. He wasn't to excited about Rangiku either. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, of course, it was just that...well, too much. If he wanted to see her in a bathing suit, he probably could have just asked.

He watched said woman wrap her arms around Rukia, who was clad in a violet two piece, from behind. He took this opportunity to take a quick shot with his camera. True to it's design, there was no flash or even a sound. Grinning in victory, he looked over to see Unohana laying out under an umbrella in a emerald one piece. He nodded in satisfaction. Good color, he felt.

Maneuvering around, he snapped a few pictures of her as well before turning to look over. Yoroichi had a yellow bikini on and was trying to coerce Soi Fon—who was wearing a dark blue bikini) into playing volley ball with her. After challenging her out right, Soi Fon agreed and the two headed to the court. Akihiko tailed them from a good distance and snapped a few pictures of the two Stealth Force Captains before turning to look for his next victim.

Nanao Ise had taken to sitting next to Unohana at this point, a large book in her lap. Her dark hair was down from it's usual bun, though her eyes were still behind the confines of her glasses. She chose a strapless top with a bikini bottom, a see through skirt over that. Her feet were in dainty sandals, the white color standing out in against her skin. Akihiko blinked slowly before he sighed. He really liked Nanao, her cold exterior made him want to come back for another verbal beat down...and Kyoraku would probably dislike him taking pictures.

Ah, who was he kidding? He'd be first in line! Taking a couple photo's he turned towards the ocean. Rangiku—in her orange, obviously too small bikini—had taken to the sea with Rukia and Momo. This, though, made Akihiko stop dead. She was clad in a crimson one piece, her hair down from it's usual bun as she splashed water at Rukia. He couldn't help but bite his knuckle at this time.

He knew that the shihakusho hid the curves of most woman, and especially her since she was small—but holy crap. Her curves were, at least he thought, there alright. Her breasts weren't huge, but they were supple enough for him. She was...dainty. That was the only word he could describe. Though now, he found himself in a mental debate. She was his Lieutenant, and his friend. He was the reason she even became a Soul Reaper. She took care of him, more than any Lieutenant should their Captain, and he found that he...well he adored her. The tiny wife like woman had claimed a soft spot in his heart. Now, though, he couldn't bring himself to take photo's of her for the calender, but he would need them. He couldn't have a calender with only a few pictures. Instead, he decided to get a few pictures for himself. He took two of just her, before nodding. Taking a few of them all together, he nodded again. That was enough. Placing the camera in his robes he turned to leave.

And slammed directly into Soi Fon.

The kido immediately disbanded as he stumbled back, Soi Fon doing the same. Her blue eyes narrowed as Akihiko's green's widened with surprise.

"Nakamura," she said lowly, and Akihiko immediately felt sweat pour down his forehead, and not from the humidity.

"H, heya Soi Fon. How're you," he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a pretty hot day today eh? You're dressed for it, though..."

"You're dead," she replied, her reiatsu flaring around her.

_Me and my big mouth..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And that's that! So sorry for the wait! I PROMISE another Chapter will be coming this weekend  next week!  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Fruition

**A/N: I shall start by saying thank you to the following: **_**Zangestu50, kuchikirukia07, kiyari817, XLightningX, darkfallenangel666, The Three Kings, Davaro, and Roro-chan, SuperDuperKii, MechawolfX, kalthurin, xtheBLEACHEDalchemist, vdfsilver, SerenaLupin-Potter, thmarth, pinky357, Henrique1234, Telchines, DJ3sTr, KrAzI JaY, Cloud-bleach, Darthjontan, Harveyman, Raciel Black, uranium12, and dustin154 **_**for their reviews and adds of this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Bleach!**

**DISCLAIMER II: If you haven't done so, go back and read Bleach: Bankai's and Gigai's before reading this, or you will be totally lost.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: Legacy<strong>

**Chapter 7: Fruition**

* * *

><p>"N-now Soi Fon…let's not do anything rash, shall we," Akihiko stated, stepping backwards.<p>

Soi Fon didn't let the larger Captain regress though, taking a step towards him. The other Shinigami seemed to take notice of him as well.

"Akihiko," Rukia asked, her violet eyes blinking once before a vein immediately popped out on her forehead. "I KNEW IT!"

"L-let's not jump to conclusions here," Akihiko began but Nanao cut him off as she came from his right.

"You didn't put letch into your interview, Captain," she stated, adjusting her glasses some.

"N-now hold on," he began, but was cut off again as Yoruichi circled around behind him.

"I'm not the most modest of women, but even this is a little low, Aki-chan."

Akihiko frowned at this and opened his mouth to speak yet again, but was cut off as Rangiku let out a shrill cry, covering herself up.

"Someone stop the peeping tom," she cried, feigning innocence for, what Akihiko was positive, the first time in her life.

"Now…I don't think that's true, isn't that right, Nakamura-taicho," came Unohana's soft voice and kind smile—one that made Akihiko nearly cower.

"N—no! I just," Akihiko trailed off, watching as all of the angry woman surrounded him, save one. And her soft voice cut through the sound of the waves.

"C—Captain," came the voice and Akihiko looked past Nanao to see Momo standing looking at him, her arms crossed over her chest with one hand clasping the other fist. She seemed to be trying to cover herself up as if she realized she was in a compromising position.

A pang of guilt and shame ripped through Akihiko's core at this sight and he sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes. A tiny voice came from within him, though.

_Bingo._

"See!? I told you he didn't do something like this without other intentions! He payed for the trip so him and the others could come out here and peek! Come on out! We know you're there," Rukia began ranting, her fists balled as she stomped her tiny feet on the sand, whirling around.

"That's not it," came Akihiko's sullen voice, causing all of the woman—except Soi Fon of course—to raise a brow. "I…I was worried. And lost and…slightly intimidated."

"….what," came Rukia's voice, derailed from her previous rantings. Akihiko turned to Momo and spoke.

"Remember when I said that you were the one who kept the squad afloat? It's the truth. I'm just…lost without my trusty Lieutenant to guide me through the day," he said modestly, causing a blush to stain Momo's cheeks, and creep down to her collarbone. "And I was worried that some horrible event would occur or something. I know, it's stupid….Hollow attacks have been next to none and still I just…fretted. I only came to check up and make sure you were okay."

Silence reigned over the entire group before it was shattered by Rangiku.

"AWWWWWWW! That's SO CUTE," she expelled causing Momo's blush to deepen. Akihiko looked away, feigning embarassment. Rukia smirked somewhat and the other females seemed to buy the act.

"I'm fine Captain, really," came Momo's soft voice and Akihiko leveled his emerald gaze to her chocolates and nodded softly with a smile.

"…alright. I'll head back then…I guess. Enjoy your vacation and if anything happens—I mean anything—notify me immediately," he replied and she nodded. Akihiko turned to leave and a hand clenched onto his wrist.

"Not so fast," came Soi Fon's low voice and Akihiko felt his adrenaline burst through his veins immediately. He looked back though, his eyes closed as he gave an uneasy smile.

"Yes?"

"You're hiding something," she said forcefully, her eyes narrowing in a deadly manner.

Akihiko was silent for a moment as his smile faded, emeralds opening. He took on a serious demeanor before he reached over and removed her hand from his wrist with two fingers, much like Byakuya had to him. "Well, it seems you would think so, wouldn't it? What, I mean, with sending over a member of the 2nd Division to infiltrate my squad."

If Soi Fon was surprised, she didn't show it. Momo gasped, however and Akihiko merely followed up. "I know it's hard to believe, Captain, but I am truly not an enemy of the Seireitei. I was found wrongly accused, after all, and given a pardon by the sotaicho himself. Surely you wouldn't doubt his words?"

Soi Fon glared at him as he returned with a cool gaze. Finally she stepped back from him and shook her head. "I don't know what you're speaking of, Nakamura, but I didn't place anyone in your Squad. It was you who sent that request."

Akihiko's ebon brows rose, showing his shock. He didn't make any request for a transfer…and Soi Fon seemed rather sincere about it. Then…someone had forged the request. Someone, it seemed, was watching him. He said nothing and turned away, sparing Momo only a glance before he was gone.

* * *

><p>Stepping through the Senkaimon, the Captain of the 5th Division made a beeline for the 12th Division. Finding Akon in the laboratory he handed him the camera.<p>

"That was fast taichou," Akon exclaimed as he took the device as if it were a gift from the Soul King himself.

"Don't get that often," Akihiko muttered, causing Akon to raise a brow. Akihiko waved off his comment and followed up. "Just get those pictures developed quickly. I'm going to go check up on some things. I'll be back within the hour."

Akon nodded and headed off immediately as Akihiko did the same. He was on auto pilot as he moved through the Seireitei, his thoughts swimming with ideas. Someone was keeping tabs on him, and it wasn't Soi Fon after all. Someone had forged his signature…forged a _Captain's_ signature. What was more, was a NOBLES signature. That was a grave crime indeed. And crime meant that he had to deal with…

He flung the sliding door open causing the man residing within to look up from his paperwork, cool blue eyes meeting Akihiko's emeralds.

"I dunno how to say this without dying a little on the inside….but I need your help Byakuya."

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap tap tap tap tap…<em>

The sound was going to drive him into a homicidal rage….

_Tap tap tap tap…_

…if it didn't stop he was going to throttle him…

_Tap tap taptaptaptaptaptap…_

He flew from the bed and latched onto the orange haired Shinigami's face, his stuffed fists yanking at the spikey locks. "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY," Kon blasted.

Ichigo let out a muffled shout before he reached up and ripped Kon—and a few strands of his hair—off his face. He tossed the stuffed animal down and immediately stood from his chair and began stomping him. "What the HELL Kon!?"

Kon—who managed to roll away after several stomps—leaped up and put his 'fists' up. "You've been making that tapping sound ever since Nee-san left! It's damned annoying!"

Ichigo merely scowled at the Mod Soul, fully knowing what he was implying. Hell, it was true. He missed her. She had come in his window one night and ever since had occupied a huge part in his life. And, recently, she had done so even more. He missed the Kuchiki princess dearly.

"Yeah, whatever. It's my room, I'll do what I want. Now shut the hell up, I'm trying to read," he shot back before he plopped into his desk chair. Resting his chin in a curled hand, he looked to the book. It was silent for a few moments before Kon spoke.

"I think I'll tell her when she gets back how much you missed her," he said matter of factly.

"And I think if you do, you'll find yourself in Yuzu's room," Ichigo said back calmly.

Kon said nothing else on the matter.

* * *

><p>Byakuya's cool gaze didn't falter as he looked to the large man. He was silent, as if waiting for Akihiko to continue on, but he spoke as soon as the oaf opened his mouth to speak. "I do believe that is not how you ask for assistance."<p>

"Can the crap, this is serious," Akihiko said, obviously aggitated. Byakuya felt his mouth twitch towards a smirk, but kept it in it's usual thin line.

"Oh," was his questioning response and he saw the larger man's eyebrow twitch.

"Yeah, it is. Someone forged official transfer documents in my name. Someone who's trying to keep tabs on me..or wants me gone," Akihiko said.

Byakuya regarded him with the same cool gaze. "And you brought this to me because I am the Captain of the Law Enforcement Division."

"And because I know you wouldn't do something like this. You're much too upstanding" Akihiko said, causing Byakuya to raise a brow, "and you'd more than likely slap me with a glove or some other frilly noble crap." There. That didn't sound so much like a compliment now.

"Sit," came Byakuya's response. Akihiko, begrudgingly complied and Byakuya stood. He crossed the room to a wooden shelf and browsed it, quickly pulling a file and crossing back to the fellow noble Captain.

Akihiko took the file and immediately began leafing through it. It was…a file for the case he had came to report. "This is….how did you know?"

Byakuya returned to his own paperwork. "The signature was not yours."

Akihiko raised a brow and looked back down to it. "How could you tell."

"It's legible."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and the women had retreated to their rented Beach House for the evening. The Beach House was quaint in it's build, wooden and treated so as to not rot in the wet, salty environment. Attached to it was an outdoor bath, shared by both genders. The women had no fear of this, as they had rented out the entire house to be used soley by them. Currently, though, the bath was occupied by only two of the female Soul Reapers, namely both Rukia and Momo. The women had chatted lightly for the first bit, both now relaxing in silence. Rukia had her cellphone and seemed to be sending a text with a victorious smirk on her face as she furiously punched the keypad. Momo watched quietly, blinking slowly with her mouth in a small 'o'. Finally, Rukia set the phone down, smiling in full triumph before she looked to Momo.<p>

"Ichigo," she said flatly and Momo nodded and rested back against the wooden basin of the large bath.

"So, that was awfully sweet of Bakamura," Rukia said, her smirk still bending her lips. She watched as Momo sunk lower into the water, her face flushing somewhat.

"H, hai," she replied, finding her hands particularly interesting. Rukia leaned over and nudged her.

"So…what's the deal then? You should be happier! Bakamura might be an oaf…but he has a sweet side. He can be a gentleman…occasionally."

Momo nodded in silence before she sucked in a deep breath and spoke, though quietly. "I…do like him. It's just…he's my Captain. I am his Lieutenant. It wouldn't be appropriate."

Rukia nodded somewhat. It was a predicament…she spoke quietly as well. "Well, why not ask for a transfer? Ukitake-taicho has been looking for a Lieutenant for awhile now, you know…"

Momo smiled softly, lacing her fingers together. "I think that position is better suited for someone else."

Rukia found herself somewhat flushed. Her? A Lieutenant? Hardly. Her brother would never allow it…but she steered the conversation back on track. "Have you tried telling him?" When Momo shook her head, Rukia nodded. "Yeah…I could see him getting all haughty about it. 'Well of course you do! I'm awesome!' " She said, deepening her voice to mimic the man. Momo giggled before leaning her head back to look at the night sky.

"I'm just happy watching out for him…it's enough for me."

* * *

><p>Akihiko stared up at the stars, taking a deep breath before he lowered his head and looked at the office of the 10th Division Captain. The light was still on, meaning Toshiro was still hard at work. He went over his battle plan again and found himself frowning.<p>

_First you lie to Momo and everyone else, and now you're going to twist Toshiro's arm…if there was a way Shinigami could go to Hell, you'd be driving the bus Aki.._

Taking another deep breath he reached the door and announced himself. "Oi, Toshiro, ya in there? Mind if I come in for a sec?"

"Hai, come on in," came the younger Captain's voice and Akihiko did so. The office was lined with bookshelves, and had a couch in the center, with a small table just in front of it. It was cozy, more so than his own which was still rather bare. He looked to Toshiro who nodded and Akihiko crossed the office and sat in a chair, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

"Did you need something, Nakamura," Toshiro asked, his gaze showing the usual disinterest that Akihiko had grown accustomed to. It wasn't that Toshiro was truly cold towards others, it was simply that he was still, well, a kid. And as such, people didn't take him seriously unless he put forth a front of professionalism and authority. Not that pint sized Captain wasn't professional—he put Akihiko to shame. It was, well…he didn't act like himself for fear of being treated as a child.

"Actually, I did. I came here to ask a favor. Now, before I do, I need to remind you—you. Owe. Me," Akihiko said simply and Toshiro's gaze narrowed, reminding him faintly of Byakuya.

"I'm almost afraid to ask…but what is it? If you've gotten yourself in trouble with the law again, I'm afraid I can't help you," Toshiro said and Akihiko let out a chuckle. He reached up and rubbed his stubble somewhat—Toshiro noting this—and then took out the pictures. He leafed through them, removed two of them—and put those back in his robes—and then handed them to Toshiro.

"I need those put into print in a calendar," Akihiko said simply.

Toshiro took them lazily before he nearly fell out of his chair. "Nakamura! What the hell is the meaning of this!?"

"It's for the SMA's fund raiser," Akihiko began, but Toshiro shoved the pictures back towards him.

"No! I want no part of your schemes! How did you—when did you—nevermind! I don't want to know! Just take them and go," Toshiro said flatly and Akihiko looked at him, and then the pictures. Sighing he shook his head.

"I hate to do this…but you owe me, Toshiro" Akihiko began, and when Toshiro moved to protest he continued on, "You owe me and you know it. If it wasn't for me, Momo would be dead. Now I'm not one to blackmail, but I'm calling this favor in."

_Who am I kidding? Of course I am.._

Toshiro gazed at Akihiko, locking eyes with the man as he glared daggers. Satisfied that the larger man wasn't backing down, Toshiro slowly retracted the photos. "You're despicable."

"Yep. The worst. Now, I need about fifty thousand of those by, let's say, tomorrow evening? Works for you! That's great! Later Toshiro," Akihiko said quickly before he retreated just as quickly.

"I—that's—no!" The door slid shut and Toshiro let out a defeated sigh. "…I'd better not regret this.."

* * *

><p>Satisfied with his triumph, Akihiko returned to his office. It was dark, and the moon shown through the small window, illuminating his desk. Sitting down, he produced the two photos he had taken of Momo, smiling fondly. After that, he placed them in the top desk drawer, trading them with the folder Byakuya had given him earlier. Truly, the Kuchiki leader had shocked Akihiko. To think he had caught such a thing on mere passing was…well it was pretty damned good, he'd admit. Opening the folder, he began leafing through.<p>

"Taicho." The voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked up, spotting his acting Lieutenant, Third Seat Kazuki Kobayashi. "It's late…you should go and get some rest, sir."

Akihiko looked him over before nodding. "Yeah…I'm on my way out. Thanks."

Kazuki nodded and turned to leave before he stopped and turned back. "Oh, taicho. In your absence I placed next week's schedules at the head of your paperwork for approval. I hope it doesn't disrupt your flow of work." He bowed after this and left quietly, causing Akihiko to look back to the folder.

He wasn't the culprit of the forgery, Akihiko felt. The kid seemed amiable enough, but then, so did Tachibana at one time, he was sure. Sighing, he closed the folder and set it back in his desk. Standing, he stretched and headed out towards his estate. Today had been a good day! He had accomplished a lot, and by the end of the week he was positive that the SMA would have enough funds for their own trip.

As the door slid shut, a shadow approached from the far corner of the room. Moving to the desk, it slid the drawer open silently, and produced the folder. It stopped in it's motions, gazing to the two pictures that layed beneath. Reaching into the wooden compartment, it took those as well, before leaving as silently as it came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! Who is this shadowey figure!? What will happen when the SWA finds out they were duped!? What did Rukia say to Ichigo in that text!? FIND OUT SOON! R&R!**


End file.
